


[带卡]独角戏

by absb6



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absb6/pseuds/absb6
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, OBKK, 带卡
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	[带卡]独角戏

1.

“……这种情况出现多久了？”

“三年又四月零五天。”

“……记得还真是清楚啊。”

“……”

三年又四月零五天十小时八分十七秒前，宇智波带土被处刑，人头落地。

世人举手相庆，奔走相告。

  


2.

年轻的暗部轻轻一跃便落在横梁上。他猫着腰蹲下来，屏息敛声，完美地隐藏在暗处。他高临下地俯视着空无一人的办公室，开始了他一天的工作。

这是他当火影近卫的第一天。

对于他来说，这是值得纪念的一天。六代目不只是木叶的影，也是忍界的英雄。六代目的事迹被口口相传，令人心生仰慕。以六代目的实力，肯定是不需要他们这些小人物保护的。可是对于他们来说，能够在六代目身边工作是一种荣誉。

年轻的暗部将手指摩挲在狐样面具上，这是六代目在暗部所戴的面具。他努力按捺自己狂跳不已的心脏，平复自己的心情。

透过面具的孔隙他看到门被推开，他的心也随之提了起来——

“早上好~”

银发男子微微昂起头，笑着打了个招呼。

年轻的暗部有些激动起来。虽然早就知道六代目是一个和蔼可亲的人，但是六代目跟他打招呼还是令他狂喜不已。六代目不愧是六代目，一眼就看穿了他藏在横梁上。

不过暗部有些迟疑，他有些犹豫要不要回应六代目。

按理来说工作时间是禁止唠嗑的，何况他还是暗部，更要严守忍者守则。六代目似乎很是体谅他的难处，还没等他纠结多久就回到了自己的座椅上。只见六代目双手合十，眼睛一眨一眨，似乎十分愉悦。

“今天也拜托你了~

传言不假，六代目真的非常平易近人，死死地抓着人心。年轻的暗部差点脱口而出，哪里哪里，认真工作是他的本分！他一定不会辜负六代目的期待的云云。在兴奋的同时，他还是觉得有点奇怪——

六代目难道不知道近卫已经换人了吗？为什么要用“也”这个词？

银发男子摘下斗笠，不知是否是因为天气太过闷热，他还摘下了面罩——六代目不愧是木叶的黄金单身汉，俘获了无数女子的芳心。

随后他看到六代目开始处理文件。

认真处理政务的六代目和平时给人的感觉完全不同，令他有些新奇。从一开始的散漫变得很有压迫感，很阴沉。原本脸上总是挂着笑容，现在却是紧皱着眉头。六代目总是捧着小黄书招摇过市，没个正形。可是此时年轻暗部才记起来，六代目在暗部时的称号可是“冷血卡卡西”。

只能说认真的男人最帅吧，暗部在心里如此感慨着。  
  
“都是垃圾。”

“这都是什么东西？要我说还不如月之眼呢，这破村子迟早要完。还当什么火影，一起睡大觉做大梦去吧。”

听得暗部在心里频频点头，只觉得这样口是心非的六代目也十分可爱。明明一直在抱怨说什么垃圾木叶，可是还是乖乖地埋头处理政务。

只见六代目飞快地处理那堆文件，他只是个无情的签字机器。小山一样的文件堆肉眼可见的变少，很快就处理完了。暗部看了一眼窗外的太阳，还没到中午呢。如果是一般人只会觉得六代目敷衍了事，可是在迷弟眼里那就是能力超绝。

六代目懒懒地伸了个拦腰，猫儿似的，高兴得不得了。

“下班喽。”

“……”

银发男子再次朝斜上方眨眨眼，，解释说：“在鹿丸拿来新的任务之前赶快开溜，再不走就晚了。”

啊这，参谋先生好惨。

看这熟练度，六代目这么做应该也不是一次两次了。应该庆幸六代目还有点良心吗？敷衍了工作之后再开溜。而就算六代目退休了，等待参谋先生的也是无涯苦海——我怀疑六代目也会天天提早翘班，去找某个宇智波。

年轻的暗部忍不住在心里为参谋先生默哀。

只见六代目又戴起了面罩和斗笠。他揉了揉肚子，自言自语说：“饿死了，中午吃什么好呢？”

六代目要翘班了，暗部也要跟着。以免到时候参谋找不到人，被挨骂被革职的可是他们这群打工人。年轻的暗部换了个姿势，滕了腾地方。毕竟六代目身经百战，要甩掉自己简直轻而易举。他要做好准备，随时紧跟着六代目。

只见六代目的视线仍然对着暗部刚刚停留的地方，无奈地苦笑起来。

“糖醋秋刀鱼？不要啊，饶了我吧……”

“……”

年轻的暗部终于发觉不对劲了。寒气顺着小腿肚攀上他的脊梁，他感到毛骨悚然。他看到六代目凝视着空无一人的某处，他看到六代目与空气说笑，对着空白连连摆手——

好似那里存在着一个已经被世界遗忘的某人。

“饶了我吧……”

卡卡西无奈地笑着，就连普通的调笑也宛如亲昵地撒娇。

他对着空气说：“……带土。”

  


3.

宇智波带土其人其事，很多人都是听说过的。

传闻小时候是个又笨又傻的吊车尾，后来在战争中牺牲了。后来不知怎么就摇身一变，成了戏耍五大国、挑起四战的战犯。战争时期又突然反水，协助第七班共同击杀大筒木辉夜姬。最后被木叶收监，于三年前公开处刑，人头落地。

处刑人正是六代目。

听到这里时，许多人免不了咋舌一番——神无毗桥一役成就了写轮眼卡卡西，而这被人称颂的美誉却是由宇智波带土的死来奠定的。在木叶人茶余饭后的闲谈里，六代目的命都是这个战犯救的，六代目却如此不念私情，真不愧是冷血卡卡西。

说起来，处刑的那天六代目还穿的是火影袍。

战犯的死无疑给六代目的履历上又添上了浓墨重彩的一笔，能把救命恩人当做冰冷的功勋，真是冷酷无情。还听说战犯小时候梦想就是当上火影，真是一个绝妙的讽刺。听说六代目和战犯打小就素来不和，想必正是如此，六代目才能那样畅快地手起刀落。

总之，人们就是如此认为的。

所有人都以为故事已然结束，殊不知故事才悄然拉开序幕。

“带土没有死。”

六代目的手指摩挲着茶杯，圈圈层层的涟漪中间漂浮着树立的茶梗。他凝视着远处，也不知是在回忆过去，还是看着只有他能看见的灵魂。

“他变成了我的背后灵，以灵魂状态陪伴在我身边。”

“起初我们也不知道是怎么一回事，是鸣人告诉了我们其中一个可能性。在佩恩袭村的时候，鸣人化身九尾，濒临崩溃。可是那时他说他见到了水门老师和玖辛奈师母，在老师和师母的帮助下再次封印了九尾。”

“查克拉是精神力量与身体力量的结合，精神力量就是一个人的灵魂。水门老师曾在鸣人体内留下自己的查克拉，所以鸣人才能见到他。我想带土也是如此，因为他在四战时也在我体内留下了他的查克拉。那时他为了救我，中了大筒木辉夜姬的共杀骨灰。他在我眼前碎裂，与我告别之前，他将自己双眼的神威都留给了我。”

“正是因为如此，我们才能击败大筒木辉夜姬。”

六代目这样说：“他还是英雄。”

说到这里六代目顿了顿，不知是否是有人在无声地嘲笑他。

年轻的暗部没有说话，他在心里松了一口气，心道果然如此。他眼里的六代目永远理智克制，精于计算——之前他竟然认为六代目疯了，真是莫大的过错。

现在是下班时间，六代目以暗部前辈身份请他吃甜点。嗯，前辈请客，后辈掏钱包。这是暗部传统，大和是这样告诉他的。六代目向来喜欢捉弄别人，十分恶趣味。他的学生，第七班就经常被捉弄得苦不堪言。尽管如此，他们还是纵容自家老师的恶劣之处。”

“带土没有死的事情，所有人都知道哦。”

六代目笑了起来。

“我与带土时常交换对身体的掌控权。带土比我强多了，他曾经操控过水影……咳咳，总之我每次都把那些文件丢给带土处理，自己懒洋洋地在旁边睡觉。带土虽然每次都在抱怨我是个垃圾，抱怨木叶全都是垃圾，但每次都会乖乖地埋头处理呢。”

“口是心非的带土还真是可爱呢。”

六代目对着空气笑着，眼眸弯成一钩弯月。暗部想起档案上半边脸都是疤痕的战犯，总是阴沉着脸，紧皱着眉头，活像谁欠了他钱似的。再想象一下对方张口垃圾闭嘴垃圾，暗部打了个寒颤——

怎么看都跟可爱这个词不搭边吧？

当然，如果是六代目的话那就是可爱了，要知道鉴定迷弟的重要指标之一便是双标。

“因为总是交换身体，所以其他人早就知道带土还活着了。”

六代目拍了拍他的肩膀，说：“大多时候你们见到的我其实不是我，而是带土。对于我突然变得脾气很烂这种事，他们早就见怪不怪了。”

“原来如此。”

年轻的暗部点点头，可是他又有了新的疑问。说完他的视线往周围乱飘，或许战犯真的站在旁边。或许六代目信任自己的救命恩人，可是对于别人来说，战犯可不是什么值得信任的对象。

“这样真的好吗？”

宇智波带土可是战犯，让他处理木叶的政务真的好吗？

“没关系的。”

“九尾被封印之后，鸣人就再也没有见过水门老师和玖辛奈师母。只要对方留在自己体内的查克拉消耗完了，他们的灵魂也就消失了。我也不清楚带土何时会离开我，只能得过且过。鸣人他们都是很好的孩子，十分体谅我的心情，满足了我无理私情。”

“或许带土也是知道如此，才会一直纵容我任性的要求吧。”

六代目对他笑着解释道：“这是最后和带土在一起的机会了。”

  


4.

“我不是卡卡西。”

银发男子的神情有些不自然，视线瞟到窗外。他说：“那个垃圾已经睡着了，明明小时候那么勤勤恳恳，长大了却越来越会偷懒了。真是的，老大不小了却越来越像个小孩子，变成了垃圾。”

“不过是最后一次了，算了……”

六代目每次都这样说，然后乖乖处理文件，虽然他也不清楚何时才是最后一次。

带土似乎也习惯了戴上面罩说话，年轻的暗部也越来越分不清他们俩人。他看到扎着冲天辫的火影参谋走了进来，将一些卷轴交给六代目，汇报工作情况。说完之后，参谋便一脸复杂地看向六代目。

“要一起去喝酒吗？你似乎有话想对我说。”

随后他们便一起去喝酒了。

六代目轻轻摇了摇酒杯，视线扫过鹿丸，说：“我记得你的父亲是死在四战里了，你对我心怀怨恨才是符合情理的。可是一直以来你都没有说什么，你不恨我吗？为什么？”

“啧。”

鹿丸咋舌一声，道：“解释起来实在是太麻烦了。”

“在我看来，就算你不去做也会有别人做的。这个世界本来就是扭曲的，拥有武力的忍者在阶级的最下层，制度本来就不对，自然会诞生很多悲剧，比如鸣人，比如我爱罗……总会有很多人想改变世界。没人能判断自己的道路是否正确，无论是鸣人还是佩恩，都是一样的。这就是历史必然性吧。”

“人活得太明白太聪明，其实是一件很累的事情。”

六代目说：“无论你还是他。”

“……不过恨你还是恨你的。”

鹿丸喝了一口酒，恹恹地说：“只是表达恨意太麻烦了，复仇这种事实在是不适合我这种懒人。”

“不过我今天找你来，不是说这件事。”

“怎么？”

“当初你不是为了救他，死在共杀骨灰下吗？为什么战后的你还活着？”

“……这都要怪那个垃圾。”

他昂头，猛地灌下一口酒，说：“击败大筒木辉夜姬之后，我的灵魂还没走，被六道发现了。原本想要跟那家伙好好告别，警告他别死得太快。结果那家伙恳求六道，直接把我复活了。”

“那个家伙还说什么活着赎罪这种屁话，你看我信吗？”

随后便是难言的沉默，酒意微醺，他们默契地想起了同一个人——

宇智波佐助。

活着到底是好还是坏，很难说清楚。

“我明白了。”

鹿丸说，谁也不知道他明白了什么。过了一会儿，他又说：“不过你要求他亲手处死你，还真是残忍啊。”

“只有这样才能消除别人对他包庇我的不满吧。”

银发男子笑了起来，一扫之前的阴郁，说：“这样对他来说才是最好的，我会成为他的阶石，送他往前走。能被他亲手杀死，真的很不错。”

自己的头颅若是不能滚到爱人脚边，便会成为他的负担。

“……”

鹿丸说：“或许他也是这么想的，想要成为你的阶石。”  


5.

“带土，今天晚上吃什么？甘栗甘又新上架了甜点哦。”

六代目侧着脸，认真地询问旁边的空气。过往的路人微微一顿，略带惊恐地看向他。他又回以歉意的笑容，若无其事地走开。

[喂喂，我跟你说过的，不要在别人面前跟我说话。]

带土扬了扬手，遮住自己的眼睛，他却能穿过自己的手背直直地看向卡卡西——

他的身体是半透明的。

[就算鸣人他们能理解，可是像这样跟空气对话，还是会吓到普通人啊。传出去木叶的六代目是个疯子，这怎么能行？]

“哈哈。”

[你不当回事，风评被害的又不是我。]

带土不满起来，尽管他的声音只有一个人能听见。他又说：

[而且我不知道什么时候就会消失，根本没必要让别人知道我的存在吧。你这家伙逢人就说我还活着，所有人都以为你疯了。而且，你这家伙少依赖我一点吧，别老是睡觉了。别老是把文件丢给我处理，你一个火影天天划水。]

[你是不想写作业的小鬼吗，天天把作业丢给别人的那种。]

“嗯嗯。”

[……你果然变成了无可救药的垃圾。]

“可是我想让别人知道带土还活着，想让别人知道带土一直在我身边啊。所有人都以为带土已经死了，都忘了你……”

“只有我记得带土，实在是太难过了。”

尽管他在笑着，可那双眼睛里却好像藏着无边的难过似的。

带土沉默了，只是别过头缓缓地嘟囔着，说了一声垃圾。每次带土想制止卡卡西，可是只要想起不知何时自己就会离开他，就变得有些不忍心起来，然后底线一次又一次地退让。

最后一次，这一定是最后一次。

他这么告诉自己。

“说起来，带土有没有什么愿望呢？”

[让你吃甜口。]

卡卡西苦笑着，求饶道：“饶了我吧……”

[你这家伙一点诚意都没有。]

带土撇撇嘴，说：[好吧，说正经的。以前的愿望是当上火影，现在的愿望是看着你当上火影。]

“真是不错呢。”

卡卡西又问：“带土不问问我的愿望是什么吗？”

[反正肯定是“我的愿望就是实现你的愿望”这种垃圾话吧。]

“哈哈，被猜到了呢。”

6.

“看啊，那里有一个跟空气说话的疯子。”

“是你疯了，那可是六代目。”

7.

“卡卡西老师啊……”

金发青年的动作停了下来，看向来者。蓝眼睛里仿佛被蒙了一层灰似的，他垂眸敛神，有些不知如何开口。

年轻的暗部不是什么时候都在当火影近卫的，有轮值，有下班。撤去一身暗部服饰的他准备下馆子犒劳自己，正巧在拉面店遇到了鸣人。唠嗑一番时免不了提及他们共同的交集，旗木卡卡西。

“他现在也经常说自己是带土吗？”

“啊？”

年轻的暗部不明所以，他把六代目同他说过的话都告诉了鸣人。鸣人挠挠头，又低下头来看着碗里的鸣门卷。

“其实我在战场见过老爸了的说，但是他没有帮我封印九尾的记忆。”

“我告诉他，他说查克拉只是查克拉而已。”

“……”

六代目对着空气说话，说那里有一个只有他能看见的带土。这是个伪命题，没有人能判断是真是假。

年轻的暗部还有些不甘心，他无法相信受人敬仰的六代目已经精神异常。六代目那样温柔地笑着，说别人都已经知道了带土还活着。可是他不知道在别人眼里自己早已经疯了，一切都是善意的谎言。

“可是六代目说的好像都是真的。”

年轻的暗部说：“六代目说自己是带土的时候，好像真的换了一个人那样……”

“我一开始也相信带土还活着的说。”

鸣人说：“可是小樱说，卡卡西老师是因为太想念带土，才会变成这样的说。带土被处刑那天，卡卡西老师就昏迷过去了，醒来之后就变成这样了的说……就连佐助也说，卡卡西老师疯了。”

“小樱说我们要配合卡卡西老师，因为叫醒梦游的人是很危险的的说。”

“我也不知道该相信谁。”

“大和前辈说，卡卡西老师很久以前就这样了。以前卡卡西老师对我们说，破坏规则的人是废物，不重视同伴的人连废物都不如。我很喜欢这句话，后来我才知道这句话是带土对卡卡西老师说的……”

“我也经常抱怨卡卡西老师喜欢迟到的说。”

“可是就连凯老师也说，以前的卡卡西老师从不迟到，喜欢迟到的人是带土的说……”

“我以前帮过好色仙人写小说，他很喜欢写男男女女的事情。书里写喜欢一个人就会不知不觉沿着他生活过的痕迹往前走，走他走过的路，说他说过的话，渐渐把自己变成另一个人……”

“我想大概是这样吧。”

鸣人不说话了，年轻的暗部也沉默了。

他想起了那天带土被处刑的时候，他就站在六代目的身后。处刑场都是攒动的人头，黑压压的一片，他只能远远观望着。在震耳欲聋的欢呼声里，他看到六代目缓缓倒了下去。

“不过有时卡卡西老师也会清醒……”

鸣人挠挠头说：“卡卡西老师一开始说自己是带土的时候，我被他吓一跳的说。可是他看我被吓了一跳，又高兴地笑。卡卡西老师说他只是捉弄我们玩，恶作剧而已。他知道自己不是带土，也知道带土早就死了。

“卡卡西老师一直都很喜欢捉弄我们的说。”

“……”

“后来卡卡西老师扮演带土的次数多了，扮得也越来越像，我们就习惯了的说。”

“……”

7.

“听说六代目疯了，现在被五代目关着治疗呢。”

“怎么可能？”

“真的，那天在街上他发疯的样子很多人都看到了！”

“你是说他自言自语吗，他不是一直都有这个习惯吗？有时还会突然捉弄别人，说自己是宇智波带土，有说是开玩笑的。”

“不是！！”

“他是自称宇智波带土不错，但他不是开玩笑的，是真疯了！”

“怎么回事？”

“六代目在街上见一个人就揪着一个人拼命地吼，像野兽一样。说什么卡卡西醒不过来了，说他被卡卡西骗了——可是卡卡西就是他自己啊，他好像真的把自己当成带土了。”

“骗？什么骗？”

“好像是说，他被处刑后没有死。一开始他和卡卡西以为他以灵魂状态活着只是个偶然，后来他才发现是卡卡西恳求六道仙人用的禁术，说真正的六代目用自己交换了他……”

“什么？可是鸣人不是说带土的灵魂只是查克拉，从一开始就不存在吗？”

“我也不知道啊……”

“当时很多都很害怕发疯的六代目，六代目看我们不信他，就疯了一样地对空气说话，说了很多很难听的话，一直都在骂旗木卡卡西垃圾，骂自己……好像他真的不是六代目，是那个战犯似的……”

“骂了什么？”

“他一边叫着自己的名字一边骂空气，说别人不相信他也在你的算计之内。说了所有的谎再说真话，连真话也变成了假话。”

“……”

“他说，真有你的，旗木卡卡西。”

“……”

“他还说了一些乱七八糟的话，根本听不懂。大概是说我的愿望和你的愿望终于实现了，你开心了？我他妈根本不想以这种方式实现。”

“什么愿望？”

“不清楚，只是这样看，六代目是真的疯了吧，毕竟亲手处死了自己的爱人……他之前对着空气自言自语，大概也是在崩溃的边缘吧。”

“……六代目真可怜啊。”

“是啊。”

8.  
  
“这种情况出现多久了？”

“三年又四月零五天。”

“……记得还真是清楚啊。”

“……”

“……你现在能分清楚自己是谁吗？”

“……”

“不能吗？”

“宇智波带土……我是宇智波带土。”

“……”

“都说了我他妈是宇智波带土！！你们快点去救那个自作主张的蠢货啊！！”

“不。”

那个声音反驳他，说：“你是旗木卡卡西。”


End file.
